herofandomcom-20200223-history
Endeavor (My Hero Academia)
Endeavor is a anti-hero from the anime series My Hero Academia, is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the estranged father of Shoto Todoroki. Following All Might's retirement, he temporarily took the latter's place as the No. 1 Hero after being the No. 2 Hero for a very long time and after the latest JP Hero Billboards Chart announcement, officially became the No. 1 Hero. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Patrick Seitz in the English version of the anime. Appearance Enji is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, red hair with turquoise eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows. Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. After officially becoming the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor's costume has been upgraded. His bracers have been redesigned to look more sharp and armor-like, and they now completely encase his arms. On the back of his hands, are grill hand guards which have a set of holes to flush a torrent of flames out the back of his hands if needed, & his fingers are exposed from the base knuckles. His bodysuit now has large stripes running across his torso, which are completely engulfed in his flames. Endeavor also added shoulder pads and a new belt, which appear to be made of the same material as his bracers. His belt is a stylized kanji for "Flame". Personality Enji has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has driven him in family matters too, having "created" his children in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might. This drive has followed him his entire life, and repeated failure has plagued him from a young age. He had no interest in the title or the fame of the position, instead wanting to have earned it on merit and ability. This divide in ability and ambition influenced his adult life and decisions regarding his family. Some signs of regret are shown when he contemplates on how his ambition drove his family life into pressure and abuse. Even so, he constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass both himself and All Might so he can achieve his own goal of becoming the best. This ambition can be seen in how he ignores the rest of his children and focuses only on Shoto while preventing him from interacting with his siblings. He appeared proud of Shouto when he used his flame side during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose Endeavor's agency for workplace training. Enji has a bad temper which has been demonstrated on several occasions such as when he saw All Might's true form and shouted in rage at the number 1 hero for hiding such a state, angered that his lifelong goal seemed so pitiful. This was shown again after All Might was forced into retirement and Endeavor would be given the No. 1 spot by default he destroyed his training hall, furious he was being put into the no. 1 spot without having earned it. Then storming off and demanding Hawks foot the bill for the meal they shared. after believing he had wasted his time . Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public, his dismissive and aggressive behavior a selling point to his fans. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his less charismatic nature and comparing him to All Might brings doubt to the position of No. 1. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. During Shoto's retake of the Hero License exam, Endeavor asks All Might for advice on what it means to be a Symbol of Peace, showing a rather calm expression towards the former No.1 Hero instead of dismissing him and his advice as usual. After hearing All Might's response, Endeavor accepts this information, and resolves to work towards that ideal. After Shoto gets his hero license, Endeavor tells him how he is proud of his son and vows to become a proper father and a better hero, much to Shoto's happiness. He is also shown to be more respectful of Shoto's boundaries, having backed down from physical contact after Shoto knocked him away. During the Hero Ranking Ceremony Endeavor is shown to be more dedicated to the goal of becoming worthy of the No. 1 rank and the new symbol of peace. Theme ''Just Another Hero from the My Hero Academia 2nd Original Soundtrack'' See also *Endeavor in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Important Category:Arrogant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Vigilante Category:Honest Category:Insecure Category:Berserkers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successors Category:Superheroes Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Fallen Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Successful Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Category:Famous Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Strong-Willed Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:Mentor Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Officials Category:The Messiah